Q & A of the Ouran high school host club
by chocolvr69
Summary: Hello and welcome to the Q & A of the host club. I know there are others on here but they haven't updated in a long tome, so i decided to make my own. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Q & A**

**Chocolvr69:** Welcome to the Q & A session of the Ouran High School... Wow that's a long name, I'll just call it the OHSHC.

**Twins:** Hurry up they don't have all day!

**Chocolvr69:** Ok, Ok. In this you can ask any host any type of question and they''ll answer-

**Kyouya:** I won't gain any merits doing this so I refuse.

**Chocolvr69:** Oh yes you will... Don't me tie you to a piano. -eyes gleam-

**Kyouya:**I you do that I will call my secret police to arrest you.

**Chocolvr69:** I'm the author of this fanfic. You can't hurt me.

**Kyouya:** Hmph

**Chocolvr69:**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted -stares at Kyouya-. Ask any host any type of question and they''ll answer. I'll try not to make them to OOC, but it might happen.

**Haruhi:** Can you hurry this up? I have to go shopping and do laundry.

**Hunny:** And I have to eat my cake. Ne Takashi?

**Mori:** Ah

**Chocolvr69:** Don't worry I'm almost done. I'll try to update every Tuesday, so let the questions come. Comments are greatly appreciated.)

**Hikaru:** By the way, where's tono? He would be very excited about this.

**Chocolvr69:** When I told him he started spazzing, so I locked him.

**Kaoru:** Where is he right now?

-Room turns dark-

**Chocolvr69:** -Brings out flashlight- I locked him inside -please excuse us for this interruption- MWAHAHAHA!!

**Everyone:** -Horrified-

**Hunny:** -cries- Poor Tama-chan

**Kyouya:** -shaking slightly- Ummm...

**Chocolvr69:** Remember to ask questions and comment. See you next time.


	2. Who's Your Second favorite?

**Tamaki:** How could you lock me in there?! I nearly suffocated!

**Chocolvr69:** That's what you get for bothering the crap out of me. If you do it again I will lock you up, but this time someplace much worse.

**Everyone:** -GASP-

**Tamaki:** NOOO!! -runs to corner-

**Cameraman:** Ummm... I'm sorry to interrupt this dilemma but the show stated some time ago.

**Chocolvr69:** Oh no, how much of that did they see?!

**Cameraman:** From the part where Tamaki said 'How could you lock me in there?!'.

**Chocolvr69:**You know you could have told me earlier!

**Cameraman:** Ahem, the camera is rolling..

**Chocolvr69:** What? Oh yeah, hello and welcome back to Q & A with the host club!

**Tamaki:** Hello beautiful maidens I, your beloved prince, am back.

**Chocolvr69:** Tamaki stop spazzing. I am happy to say that in the three days since I have posted this chapter I have gotten 2 reviews. Thank you very much.

**Hunny:** Ne Choco-chan who are those people that reviewed?

**Chocolvr69:** KYAAA!! He gave me a nickname!! -cough, cough- Sorry for that little moment. As you can see I am a major fangirl. Hunny is my favorite character.

**Twins:** What about us? Who's you second favorite?\

**Chocolvr69:** Ahhh, Oh yes the reviews, I think I'll do that right now. First review is from Sachie-san. Here's her question

**This question is for Hikaru:  
What are your feelings toward Renge-chan?**

**Chocolvr69:** Ok Hikaru answer the question.

**Hikaru:** Hmm. Renge? Well for one thing she's a weird otaku, but then again all otaku's are weird.She can get annoying at times, especially when she pops out of nowhere.

**Kaoru:** But do you love her more than me?

**Hikaru:** Kaoru don't cry, you're the person I love most in the world, and no one can ever change that.

_  
_**Chocolvr69:** I hope that answers your question Sachie-san. Ok time for the next question... This is from x-twilight-x.

**Hey x  
I love these things!  
I have two questions for Kyouya:  
1.What do you really write in your notebook? Surely they can't all be  
equations etc.  
2.Haruhi's debt doesn't seem to decrease AT ALL. Are you trying to keep her  
around?  
Lol, I'm a big KyouyaXHaruhi fan XD. Oh and one for Hikaru.  
If Haruhi loved Kaoru, would you let them be together?  
Thats all I've got XD Can't wait for update x useless trivia, Kyouya's my  
favourite!**

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you for the comments :) About the pairing KyouyaXHaruhi im not really a big fan, but I do admit they look cute together. Ok now, Kyouya, answer the question.

**Kyouya:** I refuse to hand out my personal information.

**Chocolvr69: **Kyouya, I thought we already went over this last chapter. Don't make me tie you in _that_ place

**Kyouya:** -horrified- Ahhh, Ummm, I- uh- write about stuff.

**Chocolvr69:** She wants to know what type of stuff you write about.

**Kyouya:** I write about the host's hobbies, actions, and some times I have pictures of them to sell. And no I'm not trying to keep Haruhi around. I need to keep the Host Club profited so I add the clothes she rents to her debt.

**Haruhi:** What do you mean by you being a KyouyaXHaruhi fan?

**Chocolvr69:** Oh that means you two would be a great couple.

**Tamaki:** Kyouya and Haruhi are DATING! Haruhi why didn't you tell daddy this?

**Kyouya:** You idiot we are not dating.

**Chocolvr69:** Yeah they aren't but they should. Ok Hikaru answer the Question.

**Hikaru:** I would but only if Kaoru loved her back. Other then that Kaoru's mine.

**Chocolvr69:** Don't you mean to say that Haruhi's yours. ;)

**Hikaru:** -slightly flustered- N-no I meant Kaoru.

**Chocolvr69:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your just in denial right now.

**Hunny:** Choco-chan, how come no one asked me a question? Am I unimportant?

**Chocolvr69:** No Hunny your very important. The people here don't know your importance to the world. Hey can I have some cake?

**Hunny:** Sure here -gives cake-

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you

**Hikaru:** Hey Chocolvr69. You never did answer my question. Who's your second favorite character?

**Tamaki:** Is there even a need to ask that? It's obviously me. Right Chocolvr69?

**Chocolvr69:** Ah. Well I would tell you but the show is over so GOODBYE WORLD!. Oh no, I think the sugar from the cake is kicking in. Read And Review please! I hope you licked this presentation, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolvr69:** Aloha!! So people of Earth, how's life?

**Hikaru: **What is wrong with you?! You haven't written anything for weeks and all you can say is "How's Life"?!

**Chocolvr69: **I'm sorry!! I've had so much homework and I have my finals!!

**Kyouya: **-pulls out folder- It looks like you haven't had any homework, except for geometry, for the past week.

**Twins: **Just admit it. You were reading other fanfictions on the website.

**Chocolvr69: **-sob- Ok so I have been reading fanfictions, but I do have finals and they are tomorrow.

**Haruhi: **Then explain why you're typing this. You should study for your finals right now and type this once you're done.

**Chocolvr69: **-mumbles- Ms. Goody-two-shoes.

**Haruhi: **What?

**Chocolvr69: **Oh nothing. I just said I'm typing this because the fans that are reading this might become bored because of waiting.

**Hunny: **That's very nice choco-chan.

**Mori:**Ahh..

**Tamaki: **Oh how wonderful! You are giving up your precious commoner time to type this for your fans.

**Chocolvr69: **Oh Tamaki, put a cork in it.

-Tamaki runs to corner-

**Chocolvr69: **OK while the drama queen is wasting his time trying to grow mushrooms that will never exist, lets look at the question. This is from FlaviaSparrow:

**These are fun!  
Tamaki, you are so handsome! I love you**

1) Kyouya- Do you have ANY sexual feelings for Tamaki??  
2) Haruhi- Which is your favorite twin?  
3) Tamaki- ARE YOU SINGLE? XD

**Chocolvr69:**Oh boy this should be good. -snickers- Ok Kyouya you're first.

**Kyouya: **Sexual feelings? Why would I have any sexual feelings for that idiot?

**Chocolvr69: **Kyouya, is that a yes or a no?

**Kyouya: **No!

**Tamaki: **Kyouya, do not deny it.. Even if you did have feelings for me I would still think of you as my friend. Actually I would embrace that idea.

**Chocolvr69:**Oh joy. Now I have to deal with a spazzing idiot that just turned homo. Just when I thought life couldn't get any better.-note the sarcasm- Next question please.

**Haruhi: **My favorite twin. That's a tough question, but I would have to say none. They both are equally annoying to me.

**Chocolvr69:**Haha they just lost their chance with her -choking with laughter- .

**Twins:**-blushing-

**Haruhi: **Huh?

**Chocolvr69:**Oh nothing, next question. Oh no... It's for Tamaki.

**Tamaki: **Me single? Oh thank you so much for asking beautiful princess. Here is a rose which will be given to you by my utmost-

**Chocolvr69:**JUST ANSWER THE FRICKIN' QUESTION!

**Tamaki:**-gulp- Yes I am single

**Chocolvr69:**Good now here's a question from red-jello04

**okay, i really wanted to ask questions!**

this is for Hunny-chan though he is older than me by one year (shrugs): do you have a certain someone you're interested in even though your physique is like that? do you drink medicines to make you grow taller at least? because if you do, you'll certainly be better than Tamaki! kyaa i wish i have a brother like you!!

**oh yeahm for Mori-chan - sorry if i called you like that. i have a habit on calling people who are older than me! just so you know.  
okay, this is a question. do you talk more when you're outside the host club, your house, or without your friends? just wondering.**

**i want to catch up, Tamaki, you're an idiot. bwahahaahahah!!**

that's all! i'm a Kyouya fangirl and my second favorite characters are Hunny and Mori...you two are tied!

**Chocolvr69:**Finally some one also agrees that Tamaki is an idiot.Ok now Hunny answer the question.

**Hunny:** Hmm. I not interested in any one right now, I would if they loved cake as much as me. Are growing medicines sweet and tasty? I've never had one.

**Chocolvr69:** Aw... It's OK Hunny, I know one day we will grow tall, more handsome then Tamaki**, **and meet someone who loves cake as much as you do. -hugs Hunny-. Moriyour turn.

**Mori:** Home.

**Chocolvr69:** You know I think people will appreciate it if you said more than one word when you answer there questions.

**Mori:** Ahh..

**Chocolvr69:** –sigh- Never mind. GO FANGIRLS!! Hah.. I love being a fangirl. Now here's another question from Bored2Deth

**hm...questions, questions, questions...lets see...um  
(1) Hunny what is your favorite type of cake?  
(2) everyone, who is your favorite musical artist?  
(3) author, why do you get a nickname!? just kidding, sorry but i couldnt help it.  
Later  
B2D**

**Chocolvr69:** I'll start with my question first. I get a nickname cuz' i'm cool. What better reason is than that? OK Hunny it's your turn.

**Hunny:** My favorite cake? There are so many to choose from. I like chocolate cake, lemon cake, strawberry cake, cheesecake, blue-

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you Hunny I think every one gets the idea. Favorite musical artist time! I have a lot of favorites but I would have to say either Linkin Park or Paramore.

**Haruhi:** I listen to BoA the most.

**Hunny:** I like 50 cent.

**Chocolvr69:** o.0 Why 50 cent?

**Hunny:** Because they made the song "Candy Shop"

**Chocolvr69:** O...K...

**Mori:** Three Days Grace

**Hikaru:** Coldplay

**Kaoru:** I like the same thing Hikaru does.

**Tamaki:** Nickelback. They have such amazing voices that fully bring out there talents.

**Kyouya:** I don't have time to do worthless things, like listen to music.

**Chocolvr69:** Listening to music is not worthless... It provides entertainment for everyone of any age. Let go to the next question before Kyouya pisses me of even more. These questions are from x-twilight-x:

**Hey again x  
Thanks for putting in my questions!  
Aw, poor Hunny! I have one for him then, if you don't mind.  
What would you be willing to give cake up for? There must be something XD  
Oh and while I'm here may as well ask something thats been bothering me. Tamaki, it's blatantly obvious that you love Haruhi and everyone else can see it, apart from Haruhi herself..., why do you insist on calling her your daughter? Is it some sort of weird fetish?  
Thanks!**

**Chocolvr69:** These are some interesting questions. Hunny you can start.

**Hunny:** Give up cake...-tears- Waah!! I don't want to give up cake for anything!!

**Chocolvr69:** Hunny, just pick something, no one's going to take away your cake.

**Hunny:** Oh, ok. The safety of my friends!!

**Chocolvr69:** Aww... That's so sweet. This is exactly why you are my favorite character. Tamaki your turn.

**Tamaki:** I only love Haruhi as a daughter. No it's not a fetish. She is my daughter so it's only reasonable that I call her my daughter.

**Chocolvr69:** Just like I said to Hikaru, YOUR IN DENIAL!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! Seriously you give me such a headache.

**Hikaru:** Hey, don't drag me into this!

**Haruhi:** Of course senpai doesn't love me. It's obvious he doesn't like me like that.

**Chocolvr69:** Haruhi sometimes I wonder how you got that scholarship. You are so dense. Everyone knows it's a fact.

**Tamaki:** who knows that I-

**Chocolvr69:** Ok that's enough. I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter. Summer vacation starts soon so I'll be able to update more. BYE!!


	4. Archimedes!

**Chocolvr69:** Hi lovely people that live in this word!! I was going to update sooner, but then I got sick and had to go to summer school.

**Twins:** Ooo someone got bad grades...

**Chocolvr69:** I didn't get bad grades. I decided to get ahead for my high school credits. I'm going to fail the final for this class.

**Hunny:** What class is it?

**Chocolvr69:** Earth science. Hey Haruhi, can you help me prepare for the final?

**Haruhi:** OK, I'll start helping after this Q&A session is done.

**Tamaki:**u Ah!! My precious daughter is willing to give up some free time to help her sister study for her final!!

**Chocolvr69:** I don't remember ever becoming her sister... Oh well time for the questions. The first question is from SoundzofSilence:

**Hm, why does this remind me of a game show? Oh well, must be my imagination. Hunny, I have a difficult question for you: if you had to pick between Mori and sweets, which would you choose?**

Tamaki, how can you be dense enough to mistake your (obvious) affection toward Haruhi with the love a father feels for his daughter? In denial!

Chocolvr69, why is Hunny your favorite character?

Kyouya, are you finding out all the facts of my life right now? I know you have this amazing yet stalkerish ability to pull out information from nowhere.

Haruhi, have you ever tried that one...uh, what was it again?...that one dish you never tried that the Host Club always bribes you with that starts with a 'ot'...?

Mori...hm...will you ever respond to a question without a monosyllable answer? Duhn duhn DUHN!

Twins: would you ever consider telling me some pranks you have pulled on people? I have a hint of mischief and am in need of a good laugh. .

I think that's everyone...oh yeah, any of one of you, does 'otaku' mean 'fangirl'? My memory is a bit hazy...

**Chocolvr69:** Ok! Hunny why don't you start off?

**Hunny:** Takashi or sweets? -whimpers- I like both.

**Chocolvr69:** Hunny, you have to pick one.

**Hunny:** B-But... I pick... Takashi and sweets!

**Chocolvr69:** Hunny, pick one.

**Hunny:** -stares at Chocolvr69 with puppy dog eyes-

**Chocolvr69:** Never mind, go Tamaki.

**Tamaki:** The only affection I have for Haruhi is the affection of a daughter. I am not in denial.

**Chocolvr69:** Tamaki didn't we already have the argument last week... You LOVE her. L-O-V-E, LOVE!! You need to stop being in denial about these feelings!!

**Tamaki:** Mommy!! Our daughter is rebelling against her father!!

**Kyouya:** Tamaki, calm down.

**Chocolvr69:** Yeah calm down!! And plus I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!! Nest question!! Oh wait, that's me. HUnny is my favorite character because he is so cute!! Not to mention he loves sweets and I do to!! we have so much in common! Kyouya your turn!

**Kyouya:** Yes I can find out facts about your life. Here I'll name some for you. 1. You have written 12 stories on . 2. You have read many books for example Harry Potter, Narnia, Lau-

**Chocolvr69:** I think they get the idea. Haruhi, your turn.

**Haruhi:** No I have never tried Otoroo (sp?). That reminds me, -turns to host club- you still ow me otoroo for going along with your plans.

**Tamaki:** But Haruhi why don't you like to go with our plans?!

**Haruhi:** I have better things to do then follow a plan that won't work.

**Tamaki:** But the plans-

**Chocolvr69:** WE sill have to finish the question. BE QUIET!! Go Mori.

**Mori:** Maybe

**Chocolvr69:** Hey that's more than one syllable!! It's the twins turn!!

**Twins:** We have a lot of pranks. One time we turned the teachers hair blue, blew up a toilet, and freaked out tono by putting a picture of Haruhi without a shirt on our homepage.

**Chocolvr69:** Haha, those moments were classical. I loved Tamaki's face when he saw thatpicture.

**Tamaki:** That was not funny! They ruined my daughter's-

**Chocolvr69:** I'm pretty sure otaku is someone who is obsessed with anime and manga. I'm not too sure though. Next set of questions are from Jean Marie Darkholme:

**Oh my god! (screams really loud!!)  
THIS IS THE BEST STORY I HAVE EVER READ! I SWEAR!  
I love Hunny and Mori...but I'm also a fan of Haruhi!!  
Anyway here's some question...  
Tamaki, was there a time when you thought perverted things about Haruhi?  
Hunny, I love you! You looked just like Hanabusa Ado of Vampire knight (a younger version of him tho..)!AH...here's some chocolate cake for you...  
Takashi, YOU REMIND ME OF KAIN** **AKATSUKI OF VAMPIRE KNIGHTS TOO!!and guess what, he's aido's cousin...weird huh?  
The twins, is it true about the twin telepathy thing?  
Kyouya, did you ever acted like Hunny when you were a child..? or were you cold and heartless as a kid? Just asking...**

I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORY!  
pLeAsE uPdAtE sOoN!

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you for the comments, they make me feel so special inside. Tamaki here's another question for you.

**Tamaki:** How can I have perverted thoughts about my own daughter?!

**Chocolvr69:** Tamaki, you are really starting to piss me of. We had this same argument 5 minutes ago. Go to your little corner of darkness or something.

**Tamaki:** -runs to corner-

**Chocolvr69:** Good

**Hunny:** Hanabusa Ado? Does he like cake? Thank you for the chocolate cake!!

**Mori:** Ah.

**Chocolvr69:** Mori, you need to speak in sentences. Kyouya you have an interesting question. Answer away.

**Kyouya:** No I never acted like Hunny-senpai, and i'm not cold or heartless.

**Chocolvr69:** Yeah he's just a sexy demon king. -ignores stares from other hosts- The next set of questions are from BlueAutumn89:

**Great Story!  
I have two questions for haruhi..  
1. Was there any guy who asked you out when you were in elementary? (that excludes your friend in Karuizawa)  
2. If you had to choose who to save from falling a cliff, who would it be? (AND IT HAS TO BE ONLY ONE OF THEM, THE OTHERS COULD DIE  
FOR ALL I CARE!)(laughs evilly)  
Anyway, keep updating!!D**

**Haruhi:** I don't remember any guy ever asking me out in elementary.

**Chocolvr69:** What she means is... there might have been a guy that asked her out, but she was to dense to figure out what he meant. Now for the cliff question!

**Haruhi:** I would pick mori-senpai because he would probably save everyone else.

**Chocolvr69:** U. That's a nice way of looking at things. These were sent in by red-jello04:

**hey i would like to ask another question but this time, it's Kyou-chan! Kya!! opps sorry about that. i like evil guys, that's all. ha!**

anywho, i was wondering...  
do you know by any chance Hiruma Youchi from Eyeshield 21? because i noticed some similarities between you two. You and Hiruma-sama always have a laptop by their side, can get information when wanted, doesn't like sweets of any kind and prefers only tea or black coffee, and has this dark aura when provoked. other than that, you two have high IQs!

Seriously, is he your friend or just an acquaintance for exchanging data and information?

Please answer this!

**Chocolvr69:** Ok kyouya start answering.

**Kyouya:** No I have never met Hiruma-san. He would be useful for data on other people.

**Chocolvr69:** Looks like Kyouya's going to make a new friend! Now this question was sent in by LethalxL:

**GOT QUESTIONS!! :  
1. Tamaki, what is wrong with you? (Kind of general...but it makes one curious)  
2. Kyouya, have you ever heard of Archimedes? And if you have, are you a...fan of his?  
3. And last but not least, Hunny, WANNA HAVE A CAKE/TEA PARTY WITH ME? :)**

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you for commenting!! Tamaki! Answer. NOW.

**Tamaki:** There is nothing wrong with me. I am just like any other person in this world who tries to bring joy in other peoples lives.

**Chocolvr69:** I already see a lot of things that are wrong with you from that sentence. Kyouya your turn.

**Kyouya:** Yes I have heard of Archimedes. He was a person that was deeply involved in math. And yes I highly respect him.

**Chocolvr69:** Kyouya, Archimedes is a very hated person who ruined mine and my BFF's lives with all his principles in math. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD OUR LIFE IS RIGHT NOW!? ARCHIMEDES SHOULD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! (to understand this you will need to read my profile)

**Everyone:** U+

**Chocolvr69:** LethalxL, shall we team up to torture Kyouya? BTW LethalxL is my friend I was talking about. Hunny your turn

**Hunny:** Yes!! I want to have a cake party with you!!

**Chocolvr69:** Now it's time for our last question. This is from Bored2Deth:

**Music is not worthless (throws a bunch of musical instruments at Kyouya) Ahem, anyway questions**

(1) Haruhi, if you had to kiss Tamaki to save the entire universe and all of the ootori in the world, would you do it?  
(2) Kyouya, are you a robot? you act like one sometimes.  
(3) Nickleback is the best, yay Tamaki! so is Linkin park, yay Choco!

**Chocolvr69:** Linkin Park is really cool. I have to go to one of their concerts soon. All these questions are very interesting. Haruhi, your first.

**Haruhi:** I guess I would kiss Tamaki-senpai. But only for the ootoro.

**Chocolvr69:** Prove it. Kiss him right now. I really want to see Hikaru's reaction.

**Hikaru:** -blushing- I don't care about what she does.

**Chocolvr69:** Sure you don't now Haruhi, KISS HIM!!

**Haruhi:** But the universe and ootoro aren't in danger.

**Chocolvr69:** -brings out dynamite and tons of ootoro- Now they are... DO IT!!

**Haruhi:** Ok calm down. -goes to Tamaki and kisses him on the cheek- there i'm done

**Chocolvr69:** Dang it. You people need to be more specific. -puts away dynamite and ootoro-. Hey Hikaru looks jealous. Do you want a kiss from Haruhi too?

**Hikaru:** I am not jealous, damn it.

**Chocolvr69:** No swearing!!

**Hikaru:** You made this rated T for a reason. NEXT QUESTION!

**Chocolvr69:** Hey that's my line!

**Kyouya:** No I am not a robot. It's just better if emotions are kept intact. This way no one will be able to blackmail me.

**Chocolvr69:** That's not always true! If you're sad and you tell someone it makes you feel a lot better. Now I would get Tamaki to talk about Nickleback, but it seems he fainted out of happiness since Haruhi kissed him. We should get him to a hospital.

**Hunny:** But I have to go to a tea party with cake.

**Chocolvr69:** Can I come?

**Hunny:** The more people the better.

**Chocolvr69:** Yay!!Lets go Tamaki will wake up soon anyways. NO point of taking him to a hospital anymore. Remember review!! And please make some comments. I get depressed without them.


	5. Marriage, Dates, and Kisses

**Chocolvr69:** Hi fellow fanfiction-ers!! How have you been?

**Hikaru:** Hey chocolvr69, I see you posted a story. How many reviews do you have?

**Chocolvr69:** ...one... -cries- Why does everyone hate me!! -runs to Tamaki's corner of darkness-

**Hikaru:** Haha!! That's payback for last chapter.

**Kaoru:** Hikaru, is it true that you love Haruhi more than me?

**Hikaru:** No, Kaoru, that could never happen.-pulls up Kaoru's chin- I love you the most and no one can ever change that.

**Chocolvr69:** -evil gleam in eyes- Hey Hikaru, the new manga chapter came out some time ago.

**Hikaru:** Y-Yeah, what about it?

**Chocolvr69:** -**SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NEWEST CHAPTER-** It's too bad that Haruhi rejected you for...-whispers- Tamaki...

**Hikaru:** -blushing- I-er, that's-uh nice?

**Chocolvr69:** Ahh... I just had to say that. I feel so much better now. Time for questions. The first one is from Bored2Deth:

**sorry, i will try to be more specific in the future. anyways, questions.  
Kyouya, you say you dont like music, but playing an instrument is something many smart people can do. Since you dont play and instrument, is your smartness fake?  
Tamaki, why do you call Kyouya "mom"? he's a guy.  
Haruhi, (holds up a bunch of ootori and many time bombs) would you kiss Tamaki on the lips to save all of this ootori?  
Choco, yes archimedes is evil. maths only purpose is for confusing people.  
Please and Thank you  
Bored2Deth**

**Kyouya:** Just because I don't play a musical instrument doesn't mean i'm not smart. Musical instruments just gives better hand-eye coordination.

**Chocolvr69:** So does a calculator!! Pressing buttons on those things can be very fun, they keep me amused for hours...I'm serious.

**Tamaki:** I call kyouya mom because he is the vice president of this magnificent club... As the vice president he has full rights to order the family around. You see the mom has a very important part in the family. They cook, clean, comfort lit-

**Chocolvr69:** Ok Tamaki we get it... We finally have some specific people :) Haruhi!! KISS HIM!!

**Haruhi:** Ootoro or no ootoro... Well no loss in kissing him

-runs to Tamaki and kisses him on the lips-

**Haruhi:** Done...

**Chocolvr69:** HAHAHA!! Tamaki fainted!! And I got this picture of them kissing!! Life can't get any better...Now I just have to find a way to kill Archimedes. See Bored2Deth also agrees with me!! Next question is from tamaharu .4ever

**wahaha, ur such a BAKA Tamaki...juz admit that u love Haruhi not as a father, hehe!!  
well, i have a question for you tamaki-  
what would u do when haruhi kissed you on the lips instead of your cheeks last time?..**

**Chocolvr69:** I my happiness is Tamaki's misfortune...And since Haruhi kissed Tamaki on the lips you can see that he already has fainted... I need to wake him up soon...Next set of questions os from SoundzofSilence.

**Now way to blackmail you Kyouya? Hm, maybe and maybe not. If someone stole your laptop, they could blackmail you using it. Or just get some pictures off of your site and photoshop them so you look more robotic giggles at the notion What would you do if say...someone like me did that? With my photoshop magic? (Muahahahaha)**

I know how to revive Tamaki (if he hasn't rebound to his normal self yet)...wait for it...give him a Life Saver! Or have Haruhi plant another smooch on his cheek...then again, maybe that would have a reverse effect...

**Chocolvr69:** Thank you for finding a way to wake up Tamaki... Lets try it! First the Life Saver!

-Runs to Tamaki and pops a random Life Saver into his mouth-

Wait for it...Wait for it...Ok, this is not working... Haruhi kiss him for the future of Ootoro!!

**Haruhi:** No.

**Chocolvr69:** But...But...

**Haruhi:** No.

**Chocolvr69:** Fine... But only because I feel bad about you kissing him once already... Kyouya...She has good blackmailing ideas...

**Kyouya:** My laptop cannot be accessed unless you know the password to it. And if you photoshop any of my pictures I will send my private Police out to get you.

**Chocolvr69:** Bad kyouya... No sending out private police to kill someone because of your own selfish needs. This next question is from x-twilight-x.

**Hey x  
Lol, this is funny XD  
This is for all the hosts: If you had a Death Note, which of the other hosts would you write in it? Be honest! (I can imagine Kyouya with a Death Note...not entirely sure why)  
Kyouya: Wheres your Mom? She's never mentioned in the manga or anime.  
...That's all I've got. Looking forward to update  
Ariana&Christine x**

**Chocolvr69:** Ha I can totally imagine Kyouya with a Death Note. When I first started watching the anime I was like "Why the heck does he have a Death Note?" So hosts answer.

**All hosts except Kyouya:** Kyouya.

**Chocolvr69:** o.O That's not normal. Kyouya answer the question, both of them.

**Kyouya:** Tamaki, be comes up with to many schemes...and my mother is on a business trip with my dad a lot so you never really see her.

**Chocolvr69:** Aww... Poor Kyouya you have been deprived of a mother in your life... I feel so bad for you...

**Kyouya:** Chocolvr69-san, I don't need your pity.

**Chocolvr69:** I'm not pitying you. Next questions are from FlaviaSparrow:

**Awesum chapter  
Aww it feels like everyone is being mean to dear old Tamaki...  
Question For Haruhi I hope it hasn't already been asked I cannot remember  
-Who is your favorite Host Club boy?**

Tamaki: Now that I know you are single, will you take me out this sunday for lunch?! puppy dog eyes  
By the way Tamaki, once again I will say you super handsome 

**Chocolvr69:** Haruhi!! Answer ze questione (say it in a french accent)

**Haruhi:** My favorite host boy would be... Mori-senpai. He never bothers me...

**Tamaki:** Ahh... This beautiful maiden finally understands my beauty. Of course I will take you out to dinner. And thank you I am handsome.

**Chocolvr69:** -gagging- Never going to happen my friend... He is not super handsome. He is just a tiny bit cute...

**Hosts:** -stare-

**Chocolvr69:** What? No don't look at me like that! Lets go to the next question before I make a fool out of myself. This is from Love-the-meepits:

**Oh my I LOVE THE STORY! Plus I love the reations. So i have some for you.. :3**

TAMAKI! !. Shut up you annoying, you love Haruhi, I like you, and IF you had to choose between from being able to grow up with your mom and the host club what would you choose?

HIKARU! I LOVE YOU! :mumbles: Freakin HAruhi, she better have a good responce for the next Manga chap...Anyways, Hikaru your naked and only Tamaki and Haruhi are in the room who will you ask for help from?

Mori an Hunny! Have you ever felt like more then friends? Just asking..  
ALSO!! CAn I give you guys a hug? Please! 

**Chocolvr69:** Yay!! More nice comments! -starts singing- Happiness runs in a circular motion! Don't I have an amazing voice? Tamaki!!

**Tamaki:**-goes to emo corner and mumbles incoherently- stupid...not true...mom...,host club..not in love...Haruhi...

**Chocolvr69:** Tamaki answer the question in a way so the readers can understand...

**Tamaki:** I love the host club and my mom. I would go with the host club because I know my mom would want me to enjoy my life, I believe in the future I will be able to meet her again.

**Chocolvr69:** Awww... That's so sweet. -wipes tears and blows nose- now answer the second question...

**Tamaki:** No I don't love Haruhi... the only affection I have for her is the one of a father...

**Chocolvr69:** ARGH!! We've had this discussion to many times already. I'm just ignoring you know...Hikaru, love-the-meepits loves you!! Too bad Haruhi doesn't...

**Hikaru:** Shut. up

**Chocolvr69:** Don't worry, I love you too!! SO time for the question...

**Hikaru:** -flustered- I would ask Tamaki for help.

**Chocolvr69:** And why is that?

**Hikaru:** Because he's a man...

**Kaoru:** Hikaru... You wouldn't ask me for help in your time of need?

**Hikaru:** No that's not it Kaoru... You are always the first person I will ask if I ever need any help

**Kaoru:** Oh Hikaru -does the homo-bro pose-

**Chocolvr69:** I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but we still have to continue...Hunny, Mori are you guys actually more than friends?

**Hunny:** Yes we are.

**Mori:** Ah...

**Chocolvr69:** So you guys are LOVERS?

**Hunny:** No Takashi is like a brother to me! A very caring older brother.

**Mori:** Hnn...

**Chocolvr69:**-squeals- Aw, that's so cute!! this next question is from Jean Marie Darkholme

**Thank you so much for answering my questions!  
Anyway...  
Hunny, Aido is just like you!! He loves anything sweet even blood!! Here's some strawberry cake, you are so cute!  
I wish I had a little brother like you (hugs hunny tightly)  
Hikaru, do you have your own room? If so, then why do you share a room with Kaoru?  
Haruhi, If you were to choose who to marry, will it be Kasanoda or Tamaki? Choose okay :)? Or else...(holds a blue flame)**

Thanks for answering my question and thanks for writing this fic Choco!  
J.M. Darkholme

**Hunny:** Thank you for the strawberry cake. Is blood sweet? I thought it was very salty.

**Chocolvr69:** I know!! I want a brother just like Hunny!! My brother right now is going through the perverted phase...-sigh- curse the day he watched "Dude Where's My Car"

**Hikaru:** Yes I have my own room. I sleep with Kaoru because I need to protect him from his nightmares.

**Kaoru:** Oh Hikaru I never knew you cared so much about me.

**Hikaru:** Kaoru, I care about you more than anything in the world.

**Chocolvr69:** Ok, ok, break it up, we don't want any fangirls fainting around here. Haruhi...

**Haruhi:** I would marry...-whispers- Tamaki.

**Chocolvr69:** Can I be a bridesmaid?! Please! Please! I wanna go to a wedding!!

**Haruhi:**-blushes-

**Tamaki:** What was Haruhi's answer?!

**Haruhi:** Nothing important.

**Tamaki:** Our daughter is rebelling again! -runs to corner...again-

**Chocolvr69:** Don't they make such a cute couple? This next set of questions are from HitachiinAlways79:

**Tamaki, if you only love Haruhi as a daughter, then why did you faint when she kissed you on the CHEAK?  
Haruhi, if Tono asked you out, would you date him??  
Love,  
yourcool79**

**Chocolvr69:** YES!! so many good questions!! Tamaki! Answer

**Tamaki:** I fainted because... because... Daughters aren't supposed to kiss there fathers on the cheek.

**Chocolvr69:** There's nothing wrong with that!! I kiss my daddy on the cheek every time he gets me candy!!

**Tamaki:** That's not normal.

**Chocolvr69:** YES IT IS!! You know what?! Why don't I come over there and-

**Haruhi:** That question is just like the marriage one. I would say yes...

**Chocolvr69:** So sweet!! I swear if he ever hurts you come straight to me.

**Tamaki:** How come every time someone asks that type of question I can't hear Haruhi's answer?!

**Chocolvr69:** You aren't important enough. These questions are from red-jello04:

**okay, i'm back again minna!**

this one's for Tamaki and Haruhi! sorry twins...i have no idea on what to ask you so...Tamaki! here's the question!

are you an IDIOT or just a NATURAL IDIOT? we need answers here and no whimpering you idiot!  
Oh yeah, this one's for Haruhi: What's so special about ootoro? and is it true that your father 'Ranka' is bisexual? sorry about that. i got resources you know...(glasses glint) ahahahah i'm acting like Kyouya-sama!

If Kyouya's Shadow King, then i'm Demonic Gurl because that's what my friends call me when i'm in Demon mode! cha!

**Chocolvr69:** I have to say that Tamaki's a NATURAL IDIOT!! Lets hear what he has to say.

**Tamaki:** I am not an idiot. -cries- Mommy their being mean to me!

**Kyouya:** Tamaki calm down.

**Chocolvr69:** Well you heard what he had to say. Haruhi... Answer.

**Haruhi:** There's nothing special about ootoro. I just haven't ate it yet and everyone who has says it tastes good.

**Chocolvr69:** You poor, deprived child. Curse the host members for never giving you any. Nopw answer the second question.

**Haruhi:** My dad isn't really bisexual.. I think. He just doesn't want to fall in love with another woman, so he pretends to be a cross-dresser.

**Chocolvr69:** Demonic Gurl? Hmm. You can have that name as long as I get to have kyouya...-giggles- FEEL THE POWER OF FANDOM!!

**Hosts:** U+

**Chocolvr69:** I'm not crazy!! Next question are from BlueAutumn89:

**Thanks for answering my question!  
Anyway HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!  
Hikaru, if you had to choose between Kaoru and Haurhi, who are drowning in a very deep pool, who would you choose to save?(and it has to be only one)  
Kaoru, i read in the manga that you kissed Haruhi, is it true? (Don't lie to me...:D)  
Hunny, you remind me of momiji! He's a character in Fruits Basket and he likes sweet too and he turns into to a yellow rabbit!  
Haruhi, was there ever a time that you felt happy joining the host club?  
Anyway, thanks again and please update soon!**

**Chocolvr69:** Oh boy, some off these question are very hard to answer... Hikaru, do your best.

**Hikaru:** Umm... I would pick...Kaoru.

**Chocolvr69:** And why is that?

**Hikaru:** Kaoru is my twin, without him I wouldn't be able to have the same life. Hey wait why are you crying?!

**Chocolvr69:** -wipes tears- My dad's friend died in a car crash over the weekend... This just reminded me about that. -blows nose- Kaoru answer the question.

**Kaoru:** yes I kissed Haruhi, but it was only on the cheek.

**Tamaki:** How dare you kiss my daughter?! No dinner for you tonight!!

**Chocolvr69:** Tamaki calm down. Hunny now that I think about it you do remind me of Momiji.

**Hunny:** Rabbits are very cute!! He sounds like the person Jean Marie Darkholme was taking about, Aido

**Haruhi:** Yes I have felt happy about joining the host club at times. They are the closest friends I have ever had.

**Chocolvr69:** Haruhi... you are the sweetest person I have ever met. That's all for the questions!! You guys made this really wonderful!!

**Twins:** Finally we can go!

**Chocolvr69:** Wait until i'm done... In your reviews next time, tell me who is your favorite character. I would do a poll on my bio page, but I don't know how. Oh and please read my newest story "Life is Never Normal".

**Everyone:** BYE!!


End file.
